a marvelous night for a moondance
by AozoraNoShita
Summary: Two vampires with very different backgrounds meet in the park one night. Romerica Secret Santa Exchange 2k18! Some swearing so it's rated T! Gratuitous dialogue and media references!


I'm back for the annual Romerica Secret Santa Exchange over on tumblr! This is for Arra, who asked for a moonlight stroll or vampires. Here's both!

Soundtrack: Moon Dance, from The Corpse Bride, followed by Van Morrison's Moondance. Haha.

* * *

 **a marvelous night for a moondance**

Lovino had been turned back in the 16th century at the young age of 23. His sire had been an affable Spanish man, appearing to be in his mid-30s, who Lovino had met before and hadn't thought to be threatened by until it was too late. He'd awoken from a bloodfever haze six days later, and immediately known what he'd become and what it meant for him.

Being turned so young had been both a blessing and a curse. No wife or children yet, but he'd had a bright future ahead of him that now had turned dim, moonlit instead of sunlit. Being forever young — he didn't think it was vanity to say he was very attractive, which in some ways made his life easier. He never had any difficulty luring prey. On the other hand, it made him more memorable. He was never able to stay in one place for more than a few years. He'd also never had any difficulty finding work as a stone mason or dock worker, frozen in the prime of his life, a strong and healthy young man, albeit one who kept weird hours. But he would never look old enough for more respectable work, at least not in Italy, where tradition permeated the very stone of the buildings, and seemed to linger in the very air that Lovino didn't breathe. So, in the early 20th century, he left Rome for New York City.

By that time, Feliciano was long dead.

America was different; it had its own unique mix of new customs and Old World traditions. Lovino had always been a fast learner, so he had little trouble adjusting. Especially among the vampires, there was a set of guidelines for interaction to help prevent disputes over territory or prey. Their kind tended to be fairly solitary anyway.

Which was why it threw Lovino for a bit of a loop when he wandered into a secluded part of Central Park one night and spotted another vampire (they were always immediately recognizable to each other). He was even more surprised when, rather than the traditional solemn nod, the other vamp gave him an enthusiastic wave.

Taken aback, Lovino stopped and gaped a little, which was apparently all the invitation the stranger needed to approach him.

"Hey what's up haven't seen you around before my name's Alfred you can call me Al!"

All one sentence. Spoken without pausing for breath, obviously, but also without even the slightest acknowledgement that there should be pauses between sentences, dammit.

"How _old_ are you?" Lovino demanded instead of introducing himself, which was terribly rude, but the other vamp had started it.

"Uh in like human years or vampire years?"

Oh he _had_ to be recently turned. "Both."

"Okay, well, I was 19 when I got _turnt_ , haha, but it was back in 1986 soooo I guess I'm 51? Gettin' up there!"

" _Excuse me_?"

"What, why, how old are you?"

Lovino felt what little blood he had left from his last meal a few days ago rush to his face in an attempted blush. "What kind of a rude question is that!"

"You asked me first! Hey, are you Italian? You sound kinda Italian."

Lovino tried to collect himself. "My name is Lovino Vargas, I'm _several_ hundred years old, and yes, I'm originally from Rome."

Alfred rolled his eyes, causing a fresh wave of resentful blood to course through Lovino's withered veins. "Oh, one of those old types. Y'all are such sticklers."

"How is it you've been turned for 30 years but your sire or somebody hasn't taught you any _manners_?"

"Ha! He tried but I told him _noooo_ thank you, following rules is the _opposite_ of why I got you to turn me into a vampire so you can leave me alone with _that_ nonsense. He was old _and_ British, so you know, if you've ever met a British vampire? They are every stereotype you could possibly think of."

Which, there was a lot to unpack there. But the first thing that came out of Lovino's mouth, for some reason, was, "Like in the original Dark Shadows TV series." Incredibly embarrassing, but for some reason this made Alfred light up.

"Yeah! Not the weird movie remake, which I have strong opinions about." Yeah, Lovino did, too. "Man, I knew you looked cool! Have you watched a lot of vampire stuff? Like What We Do in the Shadows?"

Lovino puffed up a bit. "Of course I have! I've seen and read every major and minor piece of vampire media made in the last 200 years. I find it very important to know what the current trends and misconceptions in human media are. You never know when they'll actually catch on to something."

Alfred squinted at him, which was ridiculous because they both had perfect night vision and the moon was full, besides. Lovino squinted back.

"That's a whole lot of media…" Alfred said slowly, sounding exaggeratedly suspicious.

"Well, I have a lot of time on my hands," was his dry response.

This actually made Alfred laugh. "And he jokes!"

Sometimes, Lovino would actually make jokes about garlic and being Italian when he got food at his favorite pizzeria at 2AM. No one was ever around to appreciate those jokes, though. And he wasn't about to tell Alfred about it.

Alfred rocked back on his heels, delighted grin on his face. "Every single piece of media, huh? I call bullshit."

"I _have_ —" he started to protest, but Alfred flapped a hand at him.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you've done it, I'm saying I don't think it was _research_. Anyone who watches the 2004 Van Helsing movie willingly is doing it because they're really into that stuff."

 _Direct hit_. "Better than Twilight," he muttered, crossing his arms and looking away. This just made the other vamp laugh again.

Wait.

"Hold on just a damn minute, did you say you _deliberately_ got turned?!"

"Yeah, so I could fly!"

Lovino deliberately took a deep breath, turned around to collect himself, and immediately spun back around and shouted, " _We can't fly! Are you_ nuts?!"

"We can in Castlevania," Alfred told him matter-of-factly.

Lovino stared at him. "Are you referring to the video game that came out in 1986? That Castlevania?" Then it hit him. "Oh my God, you are. You said you went out and got turned in 1986. Because of _Castlevania_?!" He was vaguely aware that he was practically screeching, but he was too riled up to care.

"Well _yeah_ , the game was _awesome_!" Alfred said defensively.

At this point, Lovino devolved into cursing extravagantly in Italian.

Alfred seemed unfazed. "Man, you sound like my brother. Except he yelled at me in French instead of Italian."

This brought him up short. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah! We're twins!"

 _Like him and Feliciano_.

"He's...still alive?"

"Yeah! I always joke he's waiting until he looks like the older brother before he lets me turn him. Well, now he looks more like my dad when we're hanging out together."

"You're _in contact_ with him?"

Out of this entire strange interaction, this was what hit him. It was just so _different_ from what he'd done. He'd been turned into a monster, someone who would never fit back into society. Rather than subject his twin to that, he'd run, and he'd watched from afar, and Feliciano had mourned him and then gotten older and fallen in love and lived happily and then _died_. And Lovino had never spoken to him that whole time.

This guy had deliberately gotten turned into an immortal, for a power they didn't even have, after playing a goddamned video game from the 80s. But. He still talked to his brother.

Overwhelmed, Lovino started to take a step back. Alfred must have seen something in his face because suddenly he reached out to grab one of Lovino's hands in his.

"Oh, but wow, I've been so rude!" he exclaimed in a faux-repentant voice. It made Lovino pause long enough, because _yeah_ he had, that Alfred was able to also grab his other hand. "Do you wanna dance?"

Lovino was speechless yet again. "What?" he finally spluttered out. "What kind of manners did this asshole teach you, what the fuck."

"You're the one swearing," Alfred said primly. "Anyway, I took some ballroom dances when I was in college in the 80s, I mean obviously I'm doing night school and online coursework now, but I had the dancing thing down pretty good, at least by college standards. So! Wanna dance?" He phrased it like a question but by the time he was finished speaking he'd already dragged Lovino into a basic waltz.

"You're out of your mind," Lovino told him dazedly, unconsciously following the steps as he stared up at this blond madman. " _Castlevania_."

Alfred laughed and graced him with another smile — it was quite a nice smile, actually — but didn't say anything for a minute. "You know," he said quietly once they'd gotten into a rhythm, cutting over damp grass with light steps, "We always joke about it but I'm pretty sure Mattie's going to stay human." Another pause. "At least I have this time with him. I'm a little scared of what I'll do after he...well. After."

Lovino considered this with the seriousness it deserved. "Well. You keep living, I guess. Or not, as the case may be."

Alfred blinked, surprised, and then snorted. "You really do have jokes." He said it softly. It sounded almost fond.

They were still dancing, but Lovino started to notice the ground felt odd under his feet.

He looked down.

The grass glistened darkly in the moonlight, several yards below them. They crested near the tops of the trees, and Alfred spun him in a way that made the shining lights of the city around the park, just for a moment, look like stars whirling around them.

They were actually flying. The air under his feet was not quite solid; it had a strange sort of give to it but also an elasticity that seemed to push him back up every time he took a step. Lovino gasped, a breath he didn't need, and then felt a laugh burst out of him in a way that hadn't happened in at least a few decades.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" he asked Alfred when he'd managed to contain himself to just a smile. It felt a bit flirtatious on his face, which his dance partner must have picked up on if the way he waggled his eyebrows was any indication.

"You bet! Are you feeling something in that cold, dead heart of yours?"

Lovino looked down and then up through his eyelashes, something he usually did for luring prey. This was more genuine.

"Maybe sometime we should...get a drink. Go dancing again."

Alfred mock gasped. "Excuse me, I'm only 19 and it's not legal for me to drink."

Lovino felt himself snort. At the moment he didn't care that it was inelegant.

As they started to descend, still slowly turning in circles, Alfred smiled. "I'd love to dance with you, though. If you think you can keep up with me."

"How rude. You know, as your elder —"

They touched down back on the grass just in time to hear a sharp gasp, the kind that came from someone who actually used the air they took into their lungs.

A man stood on the edge of the clearing they were in, staring in amazement.

Alfred and Lovino looked at each other. Then, graciously, Alfred stood back and indicated he should go first.

Lovino grinned at his companion, feeling his teeth start to elongate.

For the first time in a long time, he felt the burning ember of hope deep inside of him — hope for the future, the centuries stretching out in front of him seemingly without end.

Because maybe he wouldn't be alone.

With Alfred humming a Van Morrison song from behind him —

— _he lunged_.

* * *

Merry Christmas! Happy Yule!

-I reused a line from my last xmas exchange, if anyone is keeping track at home

-the wiki says that vampires sometimes fly in the castlevania games but I actually can't remember if this happens in the very first game in 1986 so let's just pretend they definitely do

-once again I have written a fic that is mostly dialogue, oh well I hope you like it!


End file.
